salmonshguniversefandomcom-20200214-history
De Leone Family
The '''De Leones '''were an influential family that resided in Panem ever since it's founding. Although the true-blooded De Leones were minimal in numbers, they were often smart enough to survive and murder their way to the top. History Beginnings The first De Leone to have been recorded as a wealthy spanish nobleman known as Velasco De Leone, who went under the name of De Leone based on his home town of Leon. The name translates to "of Leon", and the title soon became a surname. The wealthy aristocratic family normally stayed in it's own business, until around the time of 1477 AD, were the then leader of the De Leones, Aracelis De Leone, used her beauty to deceive political leaders. Using stealth and a sneaky attitude, Aracelis managed to rise to political power, eventually becoming close to the king and queen of Spain. It was from there she suggested an inquisition, just so there could be slaughter. Thus the Spanish inquistion happened, and as a result, many were killed. This evil act didn't go unnoticed, as a then witch cursed the De Leone family for eternity. The curse: Each firstborn of the De Leones would be obsessed with the drowning of other beings. Aracelis threw this curse off as heresy, and ordered the witch executed. Even though her command went through, Aracelis's life was soon to be cut short. After giving birth to three children, her firstborn son proved the curse, when at the age of 15, he drowned Aracelis while she bathed in the Torio River. Travel to the New World At around 1690, the first De Leone stepped foot onto the shores of Northern America. Settling into South Carolina, the De Leones flourished in their newfound home, living through the hardships of Colonial America. The curse became apparent when, yet again, a drowning occured. Figuring the curse out, James De Leone wrote a warning to any future De Leones to abandon their firstborn as infants, putting them in another family's care. This warning was kept in the minds of the family, and is still used to this day. Fall of America and Birth of Panem Even though the family had been ages old, it was beginning to be spread out. Abandoned De Leones never knew of their real family, just their adopted ones. The few that reproduced before drowning someone had offspring, continuing the curse into a never ending spiral. However, when rising waters flooded a lot of North America, many of the adaopted De Leones ironically drowned, leaving only the pure De Leones remaining. The First Rebellion Under Panem, the De Leones were no different than any other district family. They'd survived and had begun their new lives in District 1, when the first rebellion broke out. The De Leone clan didn't contribute to either side, and they survived the war. However, after the Hunger Games were started because of the failed rebellion. the De Leone children were now subject to being reaped into the Hunger Games. Being lustful for power, a foolish De Leone volunteered for the 1st ever Hunger Games. The Second Rebellion For 75 years the De Leone's suffered with the districts in being oppressed. Until word of a second rebellion began, where a figure known as the Mockingjay was heard of. This time the De Leone clan took part in the rebellion, and even though it succeeded, their troubles weren't done yet. Panem Retaken The Capitol wasn't done, as pockets of loyalists were left unchecked for decades. Soon, they grew enough in power, that they launched invasions of the districts. Not expecting an assault, the districts fell, one by one, until the Capitol retook power of Panem. The Hunger Games were restarted, and this time, there looked to be no end to the tyranny. Rise to Power At around the time of the 667th Hunger Games, a De Leone man stowed away on a freight train headed to the capitol. After arriving, he soon used his cunning and manipulation to murder his way to the top of the Government, eventually planting false evidence on the existing president, having him killed. Seizing the throne, President Typhoon ruled Panem with a cold, soulless gaze. Now in control of the powerful nation, the De Leone clan had reached it's peak. It was a few years later that Typhoon had twin sons, Elias De Leone and Matthias De Leone. Knowing well aware of the curse, Typhoon knew the one that was born first would have to be abandoned. But confusing the two, Typhoon ended up putting the second-born Matthias into the care of a touring family, not realizing that Elias was the one with the curse. The Waterborne War After the 700th Games, a prestigious family known as the Waterbornes started a rebellion, taking over District 4. Typhoon took back District 4 with a mass army, and soon began a hunt for any surviving Waterbornes who had escaped. However, his time in the war was cut short, when after the 702nd Hunger Games, the victor, Dawn Pyres, cut his head off during the victor's ceremony. After being killed, his son, Elias De Leone, took over as president, showing that his curse would make him far worse than his father. Loving methods of torture, soecifically drowning, Elias was a cruel president, who wouldn't hesitate to drown a small girl just to get what he wanted. Taking a more active role, Elias personally flew to District 5, where he interrogated his father's killer, Dawn Pyres. Morales Most De Leones valued power, dominance, and control, and looked down upon weakness, being timid, and following instead of leading. Appearance De Leones were tall, lanky folk that were often light skinned with dark hair and unnerving red eyes. Although some De Leones were considered short for their family, such as Zoe De Leone who was barely 5'3", or Yuri De Leone (later Harris), who was only 5'8", most exceeded 5'11", some men like Santiago De Leone reaching 7'0" in their lives. Notable De Leones Good De Leones Neutral De Leones Evil De Leones Trivia